Together Forever
by Hotaru Tomoe
Summary: A Saturn romance fic. He promised her. Not time, not space, not even death could keep him away from her. They would be together, forever...*Complete*
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Thank you for joining me

Author's note: Thank you for joining me!This is my very first fanfic ever, so please do not judge me too harshly.The story is a Saturn romance, so if you do not like Hotaru Tomoe / Sailor Saturn or overly sappy romance stories than I suggest you do not read on.And for those of you who read past the prologue may I congratulate you for you're bravery.Don't forget to review my story (no flames please!).Before we go on though…
    
    Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters.Sailor Moon is a product of Bandai, Toei, and Naoko Takeuchi. The only person I lay claim on is a certain guy in the story whose name I cannot say since it would spoil the story.Anyway, let's get on with it!

Together Forever

By: Hotaru Tomoe

Prologue

The full moon shone brightly in the night sky, illuminating the trees in the forest.The only noises heard was the wind rustling the leaves and an occasional animal that scampered out into the open.The lake near the center of the forest was as tranquil as any other part of the forest.That tranquility was not to last long.Suddenly, the wind began to blow furiously around the lake causing the water to crash upon the shore.As quick as it had begun, the wind stopped.Then, a man appeared on the shore, from out of thin air, or so it seemed.He was certainly a very unusual sight.His appearance made him out to be about 18 years of age, very well built, golden blond hair that just reached his shoulders, and deep ocean blue eyes.He was wearing black armor made from a metallic material, a sword hung from his waist, and from his shoulders hung a long cape that flowed down shining like bright waves of violet.This man was indeed a strange sight to the forest.

He began to walk at a steady pace away from the lake towards the city, a look of determination on his face.Every now and then, he would stop and concentrate on something, obviously the person or thing he was searching for.After walking for quite a while, he stopped on a hill where Tokyo could be seen in the distance.He concentrated again, and this time a smile of triumph appeared on his face.

"At last I have finally found you, my love."

He closed his eyes again, and on his forehead a symbol appeared, glowing bright purple.

"It has been nearly a millennium, but I have finally found you.Now I will be able to keep the promise I made to you so long ago.We will be together again, this time forever, my love, my Princess…"


	2. Chapter 1: A Troubled Heart

Chapter 1: A Troubled Heart

Chapter 1: A Troubled Heart 

"…Hotaru."

"Wha!"

Hotaru looked up suddenly, as if awakening from a dream.

"Who was that?"Hotaru thought.

She had heard a man calling her name.But that couldn't be possible, since the only people in the temple at that moment were her and the girls.Usagi, Chibi-usa, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako, also known to Hotaru and a few others as the Sailor Senshi.It was Wednesday afternoon, and on every Wednesday afternoon there was a Senshi meeting at the Cherry Hill Temple.

It was now three years after Sailor Moon had defeated Chaos and released Galaxia from it's powerful hold over her.There had been less than five rogue monsters attacking after that, but for the most part things had been peaceful.Although things were pretty quiet, Luna and Artemis, the two guardian cats of the senshi, had insisted upon these weekly meetings to keep everyone informed and their skills sharp.The meeting was meant for all ten senshi to attend, but the only one of the outer senshi that ever came was Hotaru.The other three outers lived up to that name.They had worked with the other senshi numerous times, but still felt like they were not yet fully part of the group.So Hotaru attended the meetings by herself and kept the others informed on what was going on.And at that point, there was nothing worth telling them.

These so called meetings every week had become more like a weekly mini-social.Poor Luna and Artemis had tried to maintain everyone's attention, but at this point they had given up.Ami looked like she was reading a book, but was more intently listening to Makoto and Minako talk about a cute guy they had seen on their way over, Usagi and Rei were bickering as usual, and Chibi-usa was trying to break it up by annoying Usagi.She ceased this at Hotaru's outcry.

"Hotaru-chan!What's wrong?"

"Did you hear that Chibi-usa-chan?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice.I just heard a man calling my name."

By this time everyone had stopped doing what they were before and had their attention turned to Hotaru.Luna gave a worried look to the girl.

"Are you feeling alright Hotaru?"Said Luna.

"Maybe she has a cold."Rei proposed.

"You're not overworking yourself in school I hope?" Ami asked her.

"Maybe she needs something to eat!" Usagi chimed in, and added, "I know I do!"

"I could make her something to munch on."Makoto suggested.

"Maybe she's having trouble with the kids at school.I know that would upset me."Minako said to everyone.

"NO!"Hotaru yelled, jumping to her feet."WILL YOU ALL LISTEN FOR JUST A MINUTE!I'M FINE!BUT I JUST HEARD A MAN'S VOICE CALLING MY NAME!"

At this outburst everyone fell silent.Luna was the first to break the silence.

"A voice.What kind of voice?Could it be a new monster?"

"No, I don't think so."Answered Hotaru"It actually sounded familiar, like I know him.Oh!This doesn't make any sense!"

Hotaru sat back down, putting her head in her hands, obviously very annoyed and confused.Chibi-usa looked at her friend, and then to the other girls, a desperate look on her face.

"I think this meeting has gone on long enough," Usagi said, "We could all use some rest."

Everyone agreed with this.

"Don't worry Hotaru," Artemis said encouragingly, "We'll figure this out."

"I'll check the fire for you, Hotaru, and see if this is anything we need to worry about."Rei said.

"Thank you very much, Rei-chan."

"Do you want me to walk home with you?Or are you going to you're dad's place?"

"No thank you, Chibi-usa-chan.Besides, Daddy is out of town on a business trip, and he won't be back until next week.And I'd rather walk home alone today, if that's ok with everyone?"

"Are you sure Hotaru-chan?"Asked Chibi-usa in a worried voice.

"I'm positive Chibi-usa.Please don't worry about me, I'm fine."She said smiling to her friend."Ja ne everyone!"

"Ja ne Hotaru-chan."Everyone said in unison as Hotaru walked down the steps and away from the temple.

~

Hotaru hung up the phone and walked out of the booth.She was in the shopping area of Tokyo and decided to call home to let them know that she was going for a little walk before she came back.Of course, it was after she hung up that Hotaru remembered that Setsuna was staying late at the observatory and Haruka and Michiru were at the racetrack where Haruka was competing.

Almost everyone that knew Hotaru thought that she had the strangest family life.Hotaru hadn't lived with her father in over three years.Instead, she lived with three women, who she (affectionately) called Setsuna-mama, Michiru-mama, and Haruka-papa.The only other people besides her father who knew the real reasons behind this living arrangement were the other senshi.

After the incident with Pharaoh 90, and Hotaru being turned back into a baby, the three outer senshi, Pluto, Neptune, and Uranus, had decided to raise Hotaru up themselves, to teach her how to properly use her powers as Sailor Saturn.Dr. Tomoe, Hotaru's real father, had consented to this arrangement only after they acknowledged that Hotaru be allowed to see him at anytime.Both parties agreed to this.

Hotaru's healing powers had caused her classmates to shun her, and her family arrangement had caused even more teasing by them.But Hotaru didn't care about that.Over the years that Hotaru had lived with the other three outer senshi, they had become a real family to her.Hotaru loved them all as much as she loved her father.And with her friends, the other senshi, Hotaru felt very happy with her life.

Yet, there was something that was bothering Hotaru, something that she kept buried in her heart.She told no one, not even her Haruka-papa (who she confided in the most), about this.Every time she saw a couple, like Usagi and Mamoru, Chibi-usa and Helios, or even Michiru and Haruka, she felt an emptiness in her heart.Hotaru was 15 and going to be turning 16 in a few months.All the girls in her class talked about boys, and some of them even had boyfriends.But no boy ever talked to Hotaru.She longed to find someone who could understand her, someone that could love her for who she was. 

Hotaru had that in mind as she was walking home.She had been thinking about that voice non-stop.

"That voice..." She said, rather dazed, "Why did it sound so familiar?"When he said my name, something stirred inside me, a feeling I never knew before.And yet, it felt so…so right."

Hotaru continued walking, concentrating on her thoughts, unaware that she was being closely watched.

The man in the metallic armor was closely watching Hotaru as she walked down the street.Hotaru turned to walk across the street, and her face became visible to the young man.He caught his breath as he looked deeply into her glowing purple eyes.It was taking every ounce of restraint he had not to run down there and hold her in his arms.

"Very soon, we will be together again, Hotaru.I will keep the promise I made to you."

Hotaru continued walking home, lost in her thoughts, not knowing that someone was watching over and protecting her the entire way.


	3. Chapter 2: Hotaru's Dream

Chapter 2: Hotaru's Dream

Chapter 2: Hotaru's Dream 

The Silver Millennium, Saturn

A thousand years ago, the planets were aligned together in peace during a time known as the Silver Millennium.This peace was due to the work of Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, who had brought all the planets together to form the Universal Alliance of the Silver Millennium.With Serenity heading the council of planetary leaders, all the planets had enjoyed a peace that all hoped would last for ages to come.Even the planet Saturn, the planet of destruction and death, had enjoyed the results of the alliance.

A light wind blew across the dark violet hills of Saturn, and through the open balcony of Princess Hotaru's chambers.As it lightly ruffled her short, midnight black hair, the princess got up and walked out onto her balcony that overviewed the gardens.Hotaru's room was at the north end of the large purple marbled palace that the Saturn royal family lived in.Hotaru had a great love of flowers ever since she was little, so her father had her room moved next to the gardens as a surprise three years ago on her 13th birthday.

Hotaru looked down at the garden for a moment, then turned and smiled at the vase of flowers on her mantle.They were starlight laces, Hotaru's favorite flowers, and a gift to her from Adrian.Her smile became even larger when she thought of Adrian.They had met nearly a year and a half ago, and it had been love at first sight for both of them.

At a meeting of the council of planetary leaders two years ago, Queen Serenity had proposed the awakening of the Silver Knights, who, according to legend, were to be the personal protectors of the princess of their own respected planet.Each of these destined knights would be revealed by the appearance of their planet's symbol on their forehead, much like the princess who they would protect.Each planet agreed completely with the queen's proposal.It would be worth it for the protection of their princesses.

Like all the other planets, Saturn had begun immediately to find their silver knight.When he was not found on the planet, the search continued to the 19 moons of Saturn.Then, over four months later, the knight was finally found in the village of Altair on Saturn's largest moon, Titan.Adrian Velac, a sword master only 18 years old, was found by one of the scouts at a sword competition when, during the fight, the Saturn symbol had appeared on his forehead.The king had personally gone and asked Adrian to become Saturn's Silver Knight.Like all the other planets, Saturn was overjoyed at the finding of their Silver Knight.The Knight, however, had a different opinion on the matter.

~

In one week, his whole life had been turned inside out.As Adrian looked out of the palace windows at the hills of Saturn, he thought of the events that had led him up to this point.

"Why did I have to be the one with this stupid symbol on my forehead?I never asked for this!"

Adrian had been born with the mysterious glowing symbol on his forehead.He had never been able to control it.At the most inopportune time the symbol would begin to glow.He never knew what it meant, and had spent his whole life trying to hide it.The only time he was able to forget about it was when he was sword fighting.When he was 5, Adrian's father had brought him to the Saturn sword-fighting tournament on Titan, and he had liked it at once.Ever since then, Adrian had dedicated himself to becoming like those fighters and one day enter the tournament himself.And two weeks ago, he had made his dream come true when he won his way into the tournament.But, in the last round, when he was only one more round away from winning, his luck ran out.

"I should have known it was all too good to be true."Adrian thought, "The moment I was about to win, the symbol appeared again.It was then that I found out it's true meaning, and my true destiny."

He was not too fond of his true destiny at that moment.Apparently, Adrian was one of nine people who where chosen by fate to be the protectors of their planet's princess.Saturn's King had even come personally to ask Adrian to come and be the princess's guardian.He looked so desperate, that Adrian couldn't say no.So he had to leave his home, and come to Saturn's royal palace.And in a few minutes, he would meet the Princess Hotaru, who he was destined to protect as the Silver Knight of Saturn.

"I might as well get used to this arrangement," thought Adrian miserably, "It's going to be this way for the rest of my life."

Just then, the doors to the main hall opened and an attendant asked Adrian to enter.He walked in and knelt before the King and Queen.The King spoke to him.

"Adrian, I must thank you for agreeing to come here.It means a great deal to myself and my wife that our daughter be well protected."

"Your Highness," Adrian addressed the King, "I promise that I will live up to being the Silver Knight of Saturn.I will protect the princess with my life."

The King and Queen looked very reassured with Adrian's oath.

"Thank you very much, Adrian.Now, may I present my daughter, the Princess Hotaru of Saturn."

The doors to the side of the room opened, and as Adrian looked to the person entering, he felt his heart stop.Standing at the doorway was a girl, wearing a flowing gown of purple, her midnight black hair just touching her shoulders, and her violet eyes shined like two little fireflies.As Adrian looked deeply into this fairy's eyes, the symbol of Saturn appeared on his forehead, and then on Hotaru's, and Adrian knew that his heart now belonged to her.

~

Hotaru thought about that first meeting as she walked through the halls to the gardens.Hotaru knew that she was in love with Adrian the moment her eyes first met his.It was almost half a year later before Adrian could gather up enough courage to confess to Hotaru that he felt the same way.Hotaru almost laughed out loud when she remembered his reaction.He was blushing a great deal when he confessed his feelings to her, and turned even redder when Hotaru said that she loved him too.

"That man could defeat at least a dozen monsters without even blinking, but turns into a schoolboy when he confronts me."

As she entered the garden, Hotaru stopped and looked up at the sky.Searching for a few seconds, her eyes stopped on Titan.

"I wonder if he is back yet."She thought.

After a lot of persuasion on her part, Hotaru had finally gotten Adrian to go and visit his home.She knew he missed his family, and decided that he should go visit.

"It's been over a year, and you barely get to talk to them.I know they miss you too."Hotaru said to Adrian.

"They don't mind."Adrian said in reply, "I've told them how important it is that I stay.And if I go, who would protect you Hotaru?"He looked at her with love and protectiveness in his eyes.

"Don't worry Adrian.I can take care of myself for a few days.Really!!"Hotaru added as he glanced at her again."I absolutely insist that you go!"

"Alright, alright, I know when I'm beaten," He said putting his hands up and smiling, "Challenging you is something I'm not crazy enough to do.But I still have a problem with leaving for a few days."

"What?"Hotaru asked.

"I'll miss you too much, my little firefly."Adrian answered in reply.

Hotaru almost changed her mind when he said that.But after she regained herself and stopped blushing furiously, Hotaru had told Adrian that he had to go, for his family's sake.She'd miss him a lot too, but it wasn't fair to his family if Hotaru kept him all to herself.

Hotaru was so lost in thought, that she didn't hear someone sneak up behind her.Before she could do anything, Adrian grabbed her and started tickling her.

"Hey!"Hotaru said before she started to laugh.She managed to turn around to see her attacker.

"Adrian..!"Hotaru said in-between laughs, "Stop it!I can't take this anymore!"She lightly slapped him on the arm.

"What a rude way to greet someone who's just returned from a long and tiring trip."Adrian said with a sly smile on his face.

"Rude indeed!When did you get back?"Hotaru asked, still smiling.

"Well, Your Highness," Adrian began while doing an over-exaggerated bow, "I returned to this planet a few hours ago, and the thought of having your lovely company persuaded me to come here by horse instead of waiting for a ride tomorrow.But I see that no one has prepared for my welcome home party.Don't I at least get a present?"Adrian asked with his all too innocent eyes looking at Hotaru.

Hotaru gave Adrian a long, soft kiss on the lips.

"Welcome home."She said as he took her into his arms.

"I would have been here yesterday if I'd known I'd get a present like that!" 

Adrian took Hotaru by the hand and they began to slowly walk around the garden.After a few minutes, Hotaru broke the silence.

"I suppose you've heard about it?"She asked sadly.

"It was all I heard about once I got back.But mostly bits and pieces."They sat down by the fountain facing each other."What happened exactly?"Adrian asked.

"Well," Hotaru began, "A few months ago, there were some mysterious attacks on certain planets.All the attacks were random, with nothing strategically important about the places that were attacked.They almost seemed like some sort of test.Then, a few weeks ago, we began to hear rumors that Earth was being attacked.A few days after you left, Father left for the Moon Kingdom to attend an urgent meeting of the planetary leaders council requested by Queen Serenity.At that meeting, the Queen confirmed the rumors of the attacks.These attacks are coming from a place called the Negaverse, led by a woman calling herself Queen Beryl.Earth is in total chaos because of that woman.Queen Serenity fears that Beryl will attack the Moon Kingdom next.She has asked for all the planets to lend soldiers to protect the Moon, and possibly stage a counterattack on the Negaverse to free Earth."

Adrian had stood up and begun to pace during her story.He stopped.

"So, there is a new enemy threatening the peace.I had hoped that this Negaverse was just a rumor, but it's obvious now that I was wrong…they are going to be needing good soldiers to help in the fight." 

Hotaru jumped up suddenly and grabbed on to Adrian.

"No!Adrian you can't go!"

"Hotaru."

"I'm not going to let you go!"Hotaru yelled, tears forming in her eyes, "It's your duty to stay here and protect me!If you go something bad might happen to you!What if you died!?!Adrian, I couldn't live without you!"

Hotaru broke down crying and Adrian slowly embraced her, shocked by her words.

"She loves me…she really loves me!"Adrian thought.

After a few moments, Adrian spoke to the still crying Hotaru.

"Hotaru," He said, gently lifting her head to look into his eyes, "Listen to me.You don't have to worry, because I will never leave you.I love you too much."

Adrian then proceeded to take the golden chain from around his neck, on which hung a small, purple star-shaped jewel, and put it onto Hotaru.

"I want you to have this."

"Your star crystal?But Adrian, this means so much to you!It's probably the only one left in existence and way too valuable for you to give up!"

"Exactly why I want you to have it.You are the only one for me Hotaru.A treasure so precious and dear to my heart that I will never give you up."

Hotaru started to blush as she looked into Adrian's eyes.

"Hotaru, I will love you forever.If anything should happen to me or we should become separated, I will find a way back to you.Not time, not space, not even death could keep me away from you.I promise this to you Hotaru.We will be together, forever."

Hotaru began to cry again, but this time, they were tears of joy.Adrian took her gently into his arms and laid a soft kiss upon her lips.

As the couple embraced, they took no notice of their surroundings.They didn't see the woman in the shadows, watching them closely.The woman glared at them with her cold, lifeless eyes that radiated a green light of hatred.Ice blue hair fell down her back, and her blood red dress was partly hidden by the black cape she wore over it.

Hotaru and Adrian began to move away, and the woman continued to watch them.A smile of pure evil spread across her face.

"What fools!"She said in an icy tone."They think that they will remain untouched.They have no idea of the true enemy that awaits them.My plan is unfolding perfectly.They actually believe that Beryl is in control, when all she is is a puppet that _I _control."

The woman turned her direction toward Hotaru, a fire of hatred burning intensely in her eyes.

"Princess Saturn…your time is up.My revenge will be complete when I personally end your life!Beware, for I am Metallia, the true master of the Negaverse!Very soon, your suffering will begin, very soon."

With one last evil grin, she turned away, and disappeared into the darkness.

~

Chaos.The planet Saturn was in complete chaos.The attack had come without warning.One moment, the planet had been peaceful while the inhabitants slept, the next, the Negaverse had began an all out attack on the planet.Communications to the other planets was lost, so Saturn was on its own.Beryl and her small army of monsters had led all of the attacks on the other planets.But this was different.The army attacking was ten times more powerful and numerous, and was led by a woman none had ever seen before: Metallia.

As Adrian ran through the ruins of the palace, another loud blast from outside knocked him off his feet.He got up quickly, not caring about his cuts that were bleeding freely now.All he knew was that he had to find her.

Adrian had been conversing with a few of the guards when the attack had begun.The King and Queen had both been killed in the first blast, and Princess Hotaru was nowhere to be found.

"Hotaru. Hotaru!"Adrian yelled as he ran down the halls."Perhaps she made it to one of the transporters."He thought suddenly.

A few minutes later Adrian was at one of the transporting units.Guards were guiding the survivors through the portals to the remaining ships in the Saturn fleet.Adrian looked carefully through all the confusion going on, but still found no trace of Hotaru.He felt a pain in his heart.

"Please be alright Hotaru.I don't know what I'd do without you."

As Hotaru gazed at the destruction that was once her beloved planet, tears began streaming down her face.She had been in the conference room with her parents when the attack had begun.Hotaru's father had managed to push her out of the way before the ceiling caved in on him and Hotaru's mother.Hotaru knew that she had to get out of the castle, but her legs refused to cooperate, and so she stared out at the chaos that was Saturn.

"Quite a fitting end for the planet of destruction. Don't you agree, Princess?"

Hotaru quickly turned her head up to where the voice had come from.Fear spread across her face as she looked at the woman floating in mid-air.Her red dress glowed from the light of the explosions, her blue hair blew madly in the wind, and her icy cold eyes glared at Hotaru with an intense hatred.

"Who are you?"Hotaru said defiantly, standing up to face this woman.

"Oh, forgive me!With all this excitement, I've forgotten to introduce myself.I am Metallia, Queen of the Negaverse, and soon to be ruler of the entire universe!"

"You are the one responsible for all this, aren't you!?"Hotaru yelled at her.

"Angry?Good.I want to see you suffer before the end."Metallia said with glee."All of this pain and suffering is your fault, you know.This whole thing never would have happened if you hadn't cast your little love spell on him!"

"Wha..?What in Saturn's name are you talking about!?!"Hotaru yelled, very confused.

Who do you think I'm talking about?Your knight in shining armor!"

"…Adrian?"

Metallia began to glow an eerie red.

"Yes, Adrian.He fell in love with you, when it should have been me!All the pain and heartache I've felt is because of you!My revenge will be complete once I've drained every last drop of life energy from you!"

Hotaru stared at Metallia with disbelief.

"You're crazy!You're destroying an entire planet and killing thousands of innocent people because of that!This is insane, you have to stop all of this, right now!"

"Never!"Metallia screamed, "I will never stop!No one can stop me and no one shall ever escape my wrath.I'll make everyone feel my pain!"

Hotaru looked up at Metallia with a pleading look in her eyes, and then turned to face her planet.

"You have no right to cause suffering to others, I won't allow it!"

Metallia laughed, "Very amusing.And exactly how do you expect to stop me, little princess?"

"The only way I can think of, with my life."

Hotaru closed her eyes and began to focus her energy.Purple light began to radiate from her, and the symbol of Saturn appeared on her forehead. Hotaru outstretched her arm and her weapon, the Silence Glaive, appeared in her hands.

"Goodbye, Metallia."

Hotaru thrust the Glaive above her head and shouted:

"DEATH REBORN REVOLUTION!!!"

Purple light burst violently from her body, and dark ribbons of pure destructive energy began emitting from the glaive.Hotaru heard Metallia scream as the ribbons ripped through her body.Hotaru's own body became weightless, and begun to rise into the sky as her life energy flowed out of her.Hotaru heard someone screaming her name, and she looked down into Adrian's eyes.A look of horror was on his face, and he screamed for her madly, and began to run toward her when two of the guards stopped him.He thrashed wildly as they pulled him into the portal.Hotaru gave him one last smile before the portal closed with him on the other side.

"We promised Adrian, remember?Together forever."Hotaru said with one last breath.

The purple light engulfed her completely, and Princess Hotaru disappeared.


	4. Chapter 3: Rebirth

Chapter 3: Rebirth

Chapter 3: Rebirth 

Darkness.It was all one could see.The darkness ran so far, that you couldn't tell where it began and where it ended, and she was in the center of it.She didn't know how long she had been there, how long it had been since she'd seen anything but the darkness.Her last memory was that of her battle with the Moon Princess, who had sent her to this prison.And yet, the intense hatred that burned inside her was not directed toward the Princess of the Moon, but another particular princess.All her thoughts were focused on that princess, and how she'd destroyed her original powers over a millennium ago.Because of that princess, she had been forced to rely on another to carry out her plans of universal domination, which had failed miserably thanks to the weakness of Beryl.All the time she was trapped in the darkness, all she could think of was Princess Saturn, and her hatred grew.The hate grew so much that it began to consume her, so powerful that it felt as if she were on fire.The darkness became like a glass shell, holding her inside.Her hate grew so powerful that the darkness finally cracked and shattered all around her.Metallia looked up, and for the first time in a while she gazed upon the night sky.She stood up slowly, looking at her surroundings.Metallia closed her eyes, and suddenly, dark energy began to pulsate around her.A smile of pure evil formed on her face.

"Ah, so there you are." She said in a hoarse whisper.

Metallia opened her eyes and looked to the stars, and began to laugh.

"Finally, my revenge is at hand!Beware Princess Hotaru, for I promise that these next few days will be your last!"

And with that, she disappeared into the darkness once again.


	5. Chapter 4: We Meet Again

Chapter 4: We Meet Again

Chapter 4: We Meet Again 

"AAAHHHH!!!"Hotaru screamed shooting up from her bed.

The Saturn symbol was glowing on her forehead and felt as if it were on fire.Hotaru breathed heavily as she tried to compose herself and remember the dream…and the nightmare.

She had seen her past life, and death.She also saw the awakening of…something.Hotaru couldn't remember what it had been, but she knew instinctively that it was evil.And that man had been there.She couldn't remember very much, but he had definitely been there.

After a few minutes, Hotaru slowly turned and looked at the clock.2:37.

"Damn."She swore silently, "I'll never be able to get back to sleep now."

Hotaru got out of bed slowly, crossed her room to the door, and began making her way to the kitchen.She no sooner got into the living room when a pair of arms grabbed her from behind.

"Ah-ha!So I see we have a little thief in our midst.There can be only one punishment for such a crime."

Hotaru suddenly started laughing, as she was being tickled from the person behind her.

"Stop it, stop it, I can't take it!"Hotaru said in-between laughs, which only made the person tickle her more."Stop it please.Haruka-papa!Stop before you wake up the whole neighborhood!"

Haruka stopped tickling her.

"Hey, you're the one making all the noise."Haruka said with a smile on her face.

"How come you're up?"Hotaru said while regaining herself from the attack.

"To check on you."Haruka replied."I heard you in your room so I came to see what was wrong.Nightmare?"

"Yes."Hotaru answered her.

"Come into the kitchen and I'll fix you a little something."

They walked into the kitchen and Hotaru sat down while Haruka proceeded to the fridge.

"Let's see…" Haruka opened the door and began to look."We could have some cookies and…milk!"

Hotaru's nose instantly wrinkled up and Haruka smiled at the intended reaction.

"What's the matter?Don't like milk?"

"I'm gonna tell on you Haruka-papa!"

"Alright, alright kitten.I'll make us some sandwiches.No milk, promise."

A few minutes later both were seated contently eating there sandwiches.

"Now tell me what's been bothering you Hotaru."

"Nothing really"

"Don't lie to your papa.You said the same thing at dinner.I didn't buy it then and I certainly don't buy it now."

Hotaru bit her lip nervously.She then began to tell Haruka the events of the past few days: The scout meeting, the mysterious voice, and the dreams.

"…and then I woke up with the Saturn symbol on my forehead.It felt like my head was gonna break apart.Anyway, that's the whole story."Hotaru ended with a sigh.A few minutes passed before Haruka spoke.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Only for these past couple of days, and tonight was the only time I've had that dream.Do you think the dream was real, Haruka-papa?"Hotaru asked.

"Yes, I do.All the senshi have had dreams about our past lives in the Silver Millennium.But they usually only come when something important is going to happen."

A few more minutes passed, and Hotaru spoke,

"Something bad's gonna happen, isn't it?"

"Now don't be silly, it was still just a dream.Not all of them lead to a catastrophe.The last dream I had like this is what lead me to Michiru.See, they can't all be bad."

"I hope you're right."Hotaru said, still not looking very convinced.

"I think it's time for you to get back to bed missy.If you don't get some sleep then you'll be overtired tomorrow and Michiru and Setsuna will have my head for it."

"All right Haruka-papa."Hotaru said with a smile.

Haruka walked Hotaru to her room and said goodnight before she went in.Then she went down the hall to her and Michiru's room and quietly closed the door behind her.

"Haruka, is Hotaru alright?"Michiru asked with a worried expression on her face.

"She had a bad dream.I gave her something to eat before sending her back to bed.I'm worried about this Michiru." 

"I have been sensing something.I looked to my mirror, but there is something blocking its power.All I could see was black mist.Do you think this could be the arrival of a new enemy?"

"I wish I could say no.But I am more worried about Hotaru.All of this has something to do with her, I know it!"

Michiru watched Haruka as she walked over to the window and looked out.Michiru smiled.

"You sure have changed a lot over these past few years.I've never seen you care for someone like you do for Hotaru."

"Hotaru is as much my daughter as she is Dr. Tomoe's.I know I don't say or show it often, but I do love her very much.If anything ever happened to her I don't know what I'd do."

She turned around and sat on the bed next to Michiru.

"I think you make a wonderful father, Haruka-papa."Michiru added with a grin on her face.

"Well, you and Setsuna aren't at all bad mothers either.But, you're right, I am a much better parent."Haruka said with a gloating expression.

"Don't make me hurt you."Michiru said before they both started laughing.

However, their laughing was cut short by a loud explosion on the other side of the house, followed by a scream.

"That scream…"

"Hotaru!"Haruka screamed before she jumped up and ran toward the young girl's room.

~

"Goodnight Haruka-papa."Hotaru said before closing the door to her room.

She walked silently to her dresser and sat down, looking at her reflection in the mirror.Hotaru wished that she could believe what Haruka had said about her dream, but it was no use.Hotaru somehow _knew_ that the dream had been real, and that she had known those people.

"It was like looking through a window to the past."Hotaru said to herself, "I was on Saturn, my home planet.I saw my people, my father, my mother, and…" Hotaru stopped and looked at herself in the mirror "…and him."

Hotaru was thinking about her dream, when a noise from outside startled her.She got up and went to the window to check it out.Nothing.Hotaru dismissed it and started to walk back to her dresser.About halfway there, Hotaru stopped, frozen to the spot.She could feel evil waves of energy building up behind her.Suddenly, the energy exploded, destroying the side of the house and throwing Hotaru into the wall in the process.Hotaru got up slowly, turned around…and screamed.There outside her room was a huge monster.The only way she could describe it was as a part plant, part octopus monster.From the middle, or 'plant' part of it, came these massive tentacles shooting out everywhere, some with green ooze covering it that burned holes wherever it landed.

The monster quickly advanced toward Hotaru.She jumped out of the way just before it lunged at her, throwing all the debris from the explosion in front of the door.With the exit blocked, Hotaru ran to the window (Now a big hole in the wall.) to escape.She was about to jump out when one of the monster's tentacles grabbed her by the ankle.It wrapped itself around her waist, pinning her arms to her side.Hotaru could hear Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka banging on the door, trying to get in.She tried to call out, but the monster had wrapped its tentacles around her neck.The tentacle tightened, squeezing the life out of Hotaru.

"Somebody, please help me!"Hotaru's mind screamed, "I don't want to die, not here, not like this!"

As if answering her plea, a voice rang out in the night.

"Saturn Rings Surround!"

Purple rings of energy shot toward the monster, and sliced through the tentacles that held Hotaru.No sooner than she was free, Hotaru felt a pair of strong arms catch her and stop her from falling.The monster seemed to scream out in pain, and hurdled itself towards them for another attack.Hotaru's savior jumped out of the way, and ran in the opposite direction, with Hotaru still in his arms.After running to a safe distance, he stopped and put Hotaru down, his arm still around her protectively.

"Are you alright, Hotaru?"He asked.

Hotaru looked at him for the first time.He was wearing black armor with a purple cape.Blond hair almost reached his shoulders, and his blue eyes looked deeply into Hotaru's full of love and concern.

"I'm…I'm ok."Hotaru answered, trying to control her blushing.

"I'm glad."He said with a smile of relief.

"That voice."Hotaru said, "It was your voice I heard!"

Hotaru looked at him for a moment, and then her eyes opened wide in shock.Her hand went up and touched his face.

"Adrian?"Hotaru said, tears forming in her eyes.

A noise in the background made the couple jump, and before they could react, a tentacle shot out of the bushes, heading for Hotaru.Hotaru froze as the tentacle came toward her.Right before it struck, Hotaru was pushed out of the way by Adrian, and the tentacle meant for her pierced through his shoulder.He jumped out of the way, but it was too late, the damage had been done.He grimaced in pain as blood began to flow from his open wound.

"Adrian!"Hotaru screamed.She then turned to the monster, "That's it!I've had enough with you!Saturn Star Power, make up!"

Warm, purple energy gently engulfed Hotaru.When the light cleared, where Hotaru Tomoe stood before now stood Sailor Saturn.

"That's new."Adrian said, looking at Hotaru in awe.

"Protected by Saturn, Planet of Silence, I am the Soldier of destruction and rebirth, I am Sailor Saturn!"

The monster ignored her introduction (or just didn't seem to care.) and instead started to attack again.But Saturn was ready.As the attack came, she shouted:

"Silence Wall!"

A barrier was formed between the monster and Saturn and Adrian.

"Adrian!Can you still fight?"

"Yes, I think I can.What do you have in mind?"

"I'm going to attack this thing head on.While I'm distracting it, you attack it from behind."

"Will you be ok?"Adrian asked, the concern evident in his voice.

"I'll be fine."Saturn answered, giving him a reassuring smile."Alright let's go!"

Saturn broke the barrier and attacked.

"Silence Glaive Enhance!"She shouted, hurting the monster with her weapon.

The monster was so preoccupied with Saturn that it didn't see Adrian sneak up behind it.He focused his energy, and using his sword, shouted

"Destruction Wave!"

He thrust his sword into the center of the monster.A piercing scream came from it as the energy ripped through its body, completely destroying it.

Adrian put his sword down then collapsed to the ground.Hotaru de-transformed and ran over to him.

"Hold on Adrian!I'll heal you."

She put her hands to his injured shoulder and bright violet light began pouring out.Adrian's tension eased as Hotaru used her powers to heal him.After a few minutes, Hotaru stopped, with Adrian's shoulder completely healed.

"You're just full of surprises tonight."Adrian said smiling.

Hotaru smiled back at him, and then seized up and collapsed into his arms.

"Hotaru!What's wrong?!"

"It's alright, I'm just a little tired.I guess that took a little too much energy out of me."

Hotaru closed her eyes and leaned against his chest as Adrian drew her closer.A few minutes passed by without a word being said.Then, voices in the distance were heard.

"Hotaru!"

"Hotaru!Are you there?"

"Hotaru!Please answer us!Hotaru!!"

"That last voice was Haruka's."Hotaru said.

"Looks like the calvary's arrived, late, as usual.Well, I guess it's safe to leave you with them for now."Adrian said.

"What?!You're leaving?"Hotaru said jumping up.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you for long."

Adrian tilted Hotaru's head with his hand, and kissed her full on the lips.After a moment they broke apart, both blushing a great deal.

"Oh, before I go."Adrian said, stopping.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold chain with a star pendant on it.He put it gently onto Hotaru.

"This belongs to you.I'll see you again soon, my firefly."

Adrian gave her one last kiss and disappeared into the forest.

"Hotaru!" Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka yelled as they came into the clearing.

Hotaru just continued to sit there, staring where Adrian had gone, her face as red as a cherry.

Author's Note: I just want to thank all the people that have reviewed my story.I can't believe how many people like this!I hope that you all will enjoy the rest of the story, and any more reviews are always welcomed.Thanks to everyone again! ~ Hotaru Tomoe.


	6. Chapter 5: Revelations

Chapter 5: Revelations

Chapter 5: Revelations 

A meeting was called the very next day.All the senshi (Mamoru and guardians included) were present this time.The outers were explaining the events from the previous night.

"We still don't know who or what sent this monster, but it was definitely after Hotaru."Said Michiru.

"How did you destroy it?"Luna asked her.

"We didn't."

"The door was blocked and we didn't get into the room until after the monster left."Haruka said.

"So Hotaru has told you what happened after that?"Said Rei.

"Well…" Michiru started, "Hotaru hasn't said anything.She's been in the same state as we found her in last night.

"See for yourselves."Haruka said.

"Hotaru-chan?"Chibi-usa inquired after her friend.

Hotaru had heard nothing of this conversation.Instead, she was staring out into space with a dreamy look in her eyes and her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Uh…is she ok?"Makoto asked.

"Did the monster do anything to her?"Usagi said worriedly. 

"She wasn't hurt at all when we found her."Setsuna answered.

"Well, it looks to me like she's in love."Minako said smiling.

"…….?Excuse me?"Haruka said with a blank expression on her face.

"Hey Hotaru.Where'd you get that pretty necklace from?"Chibi-usa asked.

Hotaru instantly snapped out of her 'trance' and looked at her friend.

"This?"She held up the star pendant."Adrian gave it to me."Hotaru said, returning to her dream-like state.

"Huh?"Chibi-usa said, very confused.

"Hotaru, do you remember Adrian?"Setsuna asked her.

"Yes, I do Setsuna-mama."She said, "It was his voice that I heard the other day.And I've had some dreams too, that's when it started to come back to me."

"Ok, wait a minute."Usagi said standing up."Now just who is this Adrian?"

"Adrian is the Silver Knight of Saturn," Setsuna said, adding, "And Hotaru's true love."

"WHAT!"Everyone exclaimed, minus Hotaru who was still staring into space.

"Queen Serenity erased all of your memories from the Silver Millennium.Bits and pieces have come back to you all over the years, but I don't think anyone of you know about this."Said Setsuna, "And I'm probably not the best person to tell you about it."

"Then who is?"Luna asked.

"That would be me."A male voice answered.

Everyone turned to the young man that had appeared in the doorway.

"Adrian!"Hotaru said smiling, then jumping up and running into his open arms.

"See Taru, I told you I'd be back."Adrian said while embracing her.He then bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Hey!"Haruka said angrily, "Get your lips off of her!"

"Oh, hi Uranus.You haven't changed much."Adrian said in a dry tone.

"Didn't you hear me?Get off of her!"Haruka said again, getting madder.

"One moment, if you please."Adrian said before giving Hotaru a very passionate kiss.

"You…!"Haruka said (with little veins beginning to pop out on her forehead.).

"Take it easy will ya.I'd never do anything to hurt my Hotaru."Adrian said, embracing Hotaru."You're judging me way too harshly, grandma."

"Grandma..?Grandma!?"Haruka said with steam coming out of her head, "THAT'S IT!"

Haruka grabbed the table and hurled it at Adrian, who ducked out of the way to have the table smash into the tree behind him.

"My table."Rei said in a low and shocked voice.

"Alright, that's enough!"Michiru said, standing up, "Honestly, you two are behaving like little children!"

"Proves they haven't changed."Setsuna said in a low voice so no one could hear her."Now, if you two are finished, perhaps Adrian could begin his explanation for us?"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop it.Just make sure grandma over there does too."Adrian said, sitting down next to Hotaru (The rest of the senshi busy holding Haruka down.).

"Now," Adrian began after everyone (including Haruka) had calmed down, "You all know about the Silver Millennium obviously.The Moon Kingdom, ruled by Queen Serenity, was at it's center.Serenity's daughter, Princess Serenity, was guarded by the princesses of the other nine planets, who were part of her court, and also known as the Sailor Senshi.But the protection of those princesses was also needed, which is why Queen Serenity chose to awaken the legend of the Silver Knights.

See, each planet has a Silver Knight chosen by fate to be the protectors of the princess of their planet.The Knight is recognized by the appearance of the planet's symbol on his forehead.Each of us was found by our planet and together we formed the Silver Knights of the Silver Millennium, led by Prince Endymion.Each of you has your own knight that was reborn in this time to be your protectors.When you need them they will appear because of the bond you share, since almost all of the knights (myself included) fell in love with the princess they protected."

"What do you mean 'almost all of them'?"Asked Makoto.

"Well, the Knights of Neptune and Uranus didn't fall in love with their princesses."

"Who'd they fall in love with?"Usagi asked.

"Each other."Adrian answered.

"Really!?"Minako said eyeing Michiru and Haruka.

"Anyway..!"Haruka said, getting mad again.

"Alright!"Adrian began again, "Anyway!You all know how Metallia and Beryl destroyed the Silver Millennium.But there are some things you don't know, about Metallia in particular, like her reasons or her origin.You see, Metallia was originally from Saturn."

"WHAT!"Everyone said wide-eyed in shock.

"She was born on Saturn's largest moon, Titan, in Altair, my village."

"You knew Metallia?"Mamoru asked.

"Unfortunately, I did.Her parents died when she was still a baby, so our village healer took Metallia in and raised her.She tried to teach her the art of healing, but Metallia wouldn't listen.She began to practice dark magic, and grew up to be a very powerful sorceress.Even when she was a kid she was always power hungry.She was barely human anymore, and became the master of a very dark force, called the Negaverse.

Another thing you should know about her is, well…Metallia had sort of a crush on me (Shut up grandma!).I never liked her, even growing up, but she was determined to have me, no matter what.Believe me, that witch tried everything, even offering to give me some of her power, and could never take no for an answer.

When I became Saturn's Silver Knight, I fell in love with Hotaru.Apparently, Metallia didn't take it so well, and she left Altair.After that, she traveled to several other planets and increased her power, and soon she came here, to Earth.While on Earth, she met Beryl.Metallia saw in Beryl the same struggle she was having.Beryl was in love with Prince Endymion, but Endymion was in love with Princess Serenity.Metallia used that to her advantage, and promised Beryl if she helped her, she would give her the power to take revenge on the people who hurt her.So Metallia set Beryl up as the ruler of the Negaverse, and controlled her like a puppet.

While everyone's attention was on Beryl's attack on Earth, Metallia took her revenge on Saturn, and on Hotaru.I remember when she attacked Saturn, as if it were yesterday.She destroyed everything and killed thousands of innocent people.We gathered up the survivors and evacuated them as quick as we could."Adrian stopped and began to tense up.Sensing this, Hotaru took his hand and squeezed it for reassurance."And then…Hotaru used the death reborn revolution and destroyed Metallia, killing herself in the process." Adrian finished, closing his eyes, as if trying to blot out the memory.

"Metallia's body was destroyed," Setsuna continued for him, "But her spirit was not.You all know what happened next.They destroyed the Moon Kingdom, and a millennium later broke the seal that Serenity cast and tried to release the Negaverse again, and again were stopped, this time by Princess Serenity."

"But what I don't get," Mamoru said to Adrian, "Was how did you manage to get here?You weren't killed in the battle back then."

"After Saturn was destroyed, I went to the Moon Kingdom.Beryl destroyed it soon after, and I survived again.Serenity sent all the people to the Earth to be reborn in the future.But I could not go since I was still alive.So Serenity put me into a state of suspended animation, and I slept until Hotaru awoke again as Saturn's princess.That was four years ago."

"And you've been searching for her ever since then?"

"Yes, and I finally found her."Adrian smiled at Hotaru, who smiled back.

"It was you who saved Hotaru from that monster last night, wasn't it?"Asked Michiru.

"Yes it was."He answered her, "But it was thanks to Hotaru that I was able to destroy it.I couldn't have done it without her help."

"So, then where did this monster come from?"Ami asked to everyone.

"Metallia sent it."Hotaru answered.

"What!Metallia?Wait, I thought we destroyed her?"Usagi said.

"You did."Hotaru answered again, "But it is definitely her.She's been reborn, and this time she not just a spirit.She has a flesh and blood body again.I saw her reawaken in a dream last night."

Silence fell over the room.A bell from outside made everyone look up.

"I think this meeting has ended.You guys have to get to school."Michiru said.

"What about Hotaru?"Asked Chibi-usa, "We haveta do something to protect her."

"Hey, don't worry."Adrian replied, "I'm here for that."

"I think that Adrian should stay with us." Setsuna suggested.

"Wait a minute!"Haruka began, "There's no way that I'm going to allow him to…"

"You could stay in the room next to Hotaru's."Michiru said to Adrian.

"Did you hear what I sa…" Haruka tried.

"Although Hotaru's room may need a little redecorating, but we should get it fixed in no time."Setsuna said.

"Will you liste…" Haruka tried again.

"While Hotaru's in school, we'll have to go shopping and get some regular clothes for you.We can't have you dressed in your armor all the time."Michiru said.

"Are you even paying atten…" Haruka tried yet again.

"Thanks a lot everyone."Adrian said.

He took Hotaru's hand and everyone began to leave.

"WILL YOU WAIT A MINUTE!"Haruka said finally getting everyone's attention."There is no way that I'm gonna allow him in the same house as Hotaru,"

"Adrian is staying with us, Haruka."Michiru said.

'Michiru, I will not…"

"He IS staying with us!And that is final!"Michiru said, ending the matter.

"Well, that's another point for me, grandma!"

"YOU!"


	7. Chapter 6: Old Enemies Return

Chapter 6: Old Enemies Return

Chapter 6: Old Enemies Return 

The school day seemed to drag on forever.Hotaru glared at the clock, trying to make the minute hand move faster than it really was.When the bell rang at three, Hotaru raced out of the classroom, threw a few books in her bag, and began to run home at top speed.

Hotaru had been thinking about Adrian the whole day.She'd tried to pay attention during class, but her thoughts kept drifting back to him.Hotaru had a hard time thinking up excuses for the teachers when a few of them caught her dreamily staring out of the window during the lesson.

"Thank God I convinced them not to tell the others."Hotaru thought as she rounded the corner to her house.

Her face fell as she came into view of the driveway: Empty.

"The car isn't here.They must still be shopping."Hotaru said to herself, "I was hoping he'd be here by the time I got home."

Hotaru walked a little more slowly, dragging her feet as she opened the door and entered the house.She took off her coat and put her keys down.

"Is anyone home?"She asked.

"In here kitten."Haruka answered.

Hotaru walked into the kitchen to find Haruka sitting at the table.

"How was school today?"

"It was ok.Although I did get a lot of homework because of the long week-end." Hotaru said as she sat down.

"Well, I want you to try and finish it soon.It looks like we're going to have a busy week-end."

"Um…Haruka-papa?"Hotaru began, "Are Adrian and Michiru-mama home yet?The car isn't in the driveway."

"Oh they finished their shopping and were home before lunch.Michiru had to go back out and get some more food.That baka has a black hole for a stomach!I'd wager that his appetite is worse than Usagi's is!"

"You mean he's here?!"Hotaru said excitedly.

"Yea, he's in your room."Haruka pointed down the hall."Been in there since lunch.Said something about cleaning up."

"I think I'll go start my homework now."Hotaru announced standing up (Not looking _too excited.)._

Hotaru picked up her school bag and went quickly to her room.She opened the door and peeked in.

"Adrian, are you in…here?"

Hotaru looked in astonishment.Her room was completely fixed.All the debris was gone, and her wall was intact.Still looking rather amazed, she walked in and shut the door behind her.And then she saw Adrian.It looked like he had been waiting for her and fallen asleep on the bed.Hotaru couldn't help staring at him.He was barefoot, wearing long blue jeans and a white shirt with a button up front.

Hotaru walked over and sat down beside him.She took her hand and gently caressed his face.He smiled.

"Welcome home Taru."He said opening his eyes.

"I thought you were asleep!"Hotaru said blushing.

"I was, but I heard you and woke up.Didn't feel like getting up, so I thought I'd stay put and let you come wake me up.This could become an afternoon ritual."Adrian said, still smiling.

He got up and wrapped his arms around Hotaru, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"So what happened to my wall?"Hotaru asked after their kiss had ended.

"I used a little magic and fixed it up for you.I noticed last night that the monster had made a little mess out of your room.I couldn't allow you to live in that, so I took the liberty of fixing it.It left me a little exhausted, and I fell asleep while I was waiting for you."

"Thank you."Hotaru said, giving Adrian another kiss.

They sat there in each other's arms, saying nothing.After a few moments, Hotaru looked up.

"Adrian?"

"Yes Taru."

"I was wondering, how did you get the star crystal?I thought you gave it to me?"

"I was wondering about that too.After your…after you were killed, and I went to the Moon Kingdom, it just appeared in front of me one day.But just seeing it gave me hope.I knew I would see you again someday, and return it to you."

Hotaru looked at the star pendant.

"It's very pretty.It shines just like the silver crystal.I'm glad you returned it to me, but it made me even happier to be reunited with you, Adrian."

"Me too.I love you, my firefly."Adrian said, pulling her closer to him.

Just then the door opened.

"Alright, break it up!"Haruka said as she entered the room.

"Do you mind, we are having a moment here."Adrian said.

"Hotaru, you are supposed to be doing your homework."

"But Haruka-papa…"

"No buts young lady, get straight to the books.And I want you out of here."She said pointing at Adrian, "Why don't you earn your keep and go do some work around the house."

"Work!What do you call that?!"Adrian pointed at the wall."It didn't just grow overnight, that took me a lot of work!"

"Sure.Snapping your fingers and saying a few words is a lot of work."Haruka said sarcastically, "Now get to your homework Hotaru.And you, get out!"

"You are really starting to annoy me grandma."

"WHAT!"

~

Michiru and Setsuna came home a few hours later.After Hotaru had done most of her homework, the five of them sat down to a nice, quiet dinner (Will you two stop throwing food at each other!).Hotaru finished her homework and then got ready for bed. 

"Why are you doing this Haruka-papa!"Hotaru said, almost in tears.

"This is a little extreme Haruka."Michiru said as she watched Haruka lock the door to Adrian's room, with him in it.

"I don't trust him Michiru.At least this way I'll know where he is."

"But Adrian would never do anything to me!"Hotaru pleaded with her, "Can't I at least say goodnight to him?"

"I'm not opening this door until morning.Now get yourself to bed young lady."

"Fine!"Hotaru said, stomping to her door, "Goodnight Michiru-mama, Setsuna-mama…HARUKA-PAPA!"She yelled before slamming the door shut.

"That was a little harsh."A male voice said behind her.

Hotaru turned around to see around to see Adrian sitting on her bed.She rushed over and jumped into his arms.

"Adrian!How did you get in here?"

"With a little magic.Haruka seriously doubts my powers."

"They also call that using the window."

"Yea, that too."Adrian smiled.

They both looked at each other and laughed.

"I'm sorry." Hotaru said to him, "Haruka-papa can be a little extreme at times."

"It's alright," Adrian said as Hotaru lay down beside him, "She's only like that because she cares about you."

"I know.I just wish that she wouldn't take it so hard on you."

"Don't worry, we'll get through it together."

Hotaru yawned as she snuggled closer to Adrian.He wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight Taru.Sweet dreams."Adrian said before they both fell asleep.

A few hours later everyone in the house was asleep.The moon shone through the window onto the sleeping couple.Everything was quiet.Suddenly, light began to come from Hotaru's mirror.A dark portal opened up, and a shadow came through and made it's way toward the two sleeping figures.Sensing something wrong, Adrian jumped up, waking Hotaru up in the process.Then, dark hands grew from the shadow.

"Watch out Hotaru!"Adrian said and shielded her.

The hands shot out, and grabbed onto Adrian.They knocked him down to the floor and pulled him toward the portal.Hotaru grabbed on and pulled him as hard as she could.But the shadow was too strong.They ripped Adrian from Hotaru and pulled him through the portal.

"ADRIAN!"Hotaru screamed.

~

"ADRIAN!" 

Adrian looked helplessly as he was torn from the woman he loved.

"HOTARU!"He screamed back as her face disappeared.

"Hotaru…no."Adrian said clenching his teeth.

"Well, long time no see."

Adrian spun around upon hearing the voice.

"Metallia!" 

Queen Metallia sat before him on a throne holding a small crystal ball, a look of triumph on her face.

"Metallia!Why?What do you want with me?!"

"With YOU?"She said, standing up, "Oh don't make me laugh!I could care less about you now.But I need you if my plan is going to work."

"Plan?What plan?"

"A little trap that I've set.I only needed something to attract my prey, and you turned out to be the perfect bait."She said smiling evilly.

"The perfect bait?Wait, you don't mean…" Adrian's eyes opened wide in horror, "Oh God!Hotaru!!" 


	8. Chapter 7: The Trials of Rescue

Chapter 7: The Trials of Rescue

Chapter 7: The Trials of Rescue 

"It's all my fault!I should have held onto him!"Hotaru cried.

It was early in the morning after Adrian's kidnap.All of the senshi were over at the outer's house.Some of them were helping Ami do an analysis while the rest tried to comfort Hotaru.

"There, there, it'll be alright sweetie.It wasn't your fault.And we will get Adrian back."Adrian said to the sobbing girl.

"Anything yet?"Haruka said, walking over to Ami.

"I'm still gathering the data, but it looks like the portal led to the Negaverse."

"The Negaverse!" Luna exclaimed, "Are you sure Ami?"

"I'm positive."She answered."I still have the readings I took from the last time we fought the Negaverse.Now all I have to do is pinpoint where the portal leads to."

Ami turned around and went back to her computer.The rest of the senshi continued to look around Hotaru's room for any more clues.Hotaru was a little more composed now, and went to the window and looked out.

"Adrian…" She thought sadly, "It's just not fair!After all this time, we finally find each other again only to be torn apart once more."

A single tear fell down her face.Hotaru closed her eyes tightly and her mind screamed:

"Adrian!Hang on!I'm coming to get you!"

"How's it coming Ami?"Usagi asked.

"Very close now."She replied, "The base seems to be located somewhere in the north quadrant.Wait!I'm picking up another huge energy burst coming from…from right here!"

"Hotaru-chan!"Chibi-Usa screamed, pointing to Hotaru. 

Hotaru was still standing by the window, but no longer crying.Energy was all around her, and the Saturn symbol glowed fiercely on her forehead.Her eyes shot open.

"Adrian, I'm coming!"Hotaru yelled as the bright light completely surrounded her.

"Hotaru!NO!!"Haruka screamed.

Haruka ran to Hotaru and tried to catch her.But as soon as she got close, Hotaru disappeared with the light.

"What happened?Where did Hotaru go?"Chibi-Usa asked desperately. 

"She's gone to save Adrian."Usagi answered, "We have to go after her.There is no way Hotaru can stand up to Metallia on her own."

"But how?We don't even know where she is."

"Oh yes we do."Ami said, "We have to go back to where it all ended the first time."

~

The wind blew uncontrollably around Hotaru as she trudged through the deep snow.She had transported herself somewhere near the North Pole.In front of her was a large, dark pit with smoke coming out from inside it.Hotaru knew that Adrian was in there, and so she went forward through the wind and snow.And she was being watched.

Metallia watched Hotaru closely through her crystal as she got nearer.She looked up at Adrian, who was suspended above by a bunch of chains.His eyes were firmly set on Hotaru.

"Well, well…" Metallia said, "Here comes the little mouse.Would you be so kind as to greet our little friend."She said eyeing the shadows.

"It would be our pleasure mistress."A cold voice answered her and then disappeared.

"Now."She looked to Adrian again, "While the mouse is busy with them, I will complete my little trap, then your princess will finally be caught!"

Adrian gave Metallia a look of distain, and then turned back to the crystal.

"Hotaru."

Hotaru could feel her legs beginning to stiffen.She wasn't exactly dressed for an artic trip.She ignored the numbness in her body and continued toward the pit.Suddenly, the wind around her ceased, and everything became calm.Hotaru stopped and looked around in wonderment.A noise from behind her made her jump, and a ball of energy came zooming at her.She quickly moved out of the way, and grabbing her transformation pen, shouted:

"Saturn Star Power, make up!"

"Now who are you?"Sailor Saturn said in the direction of her attackers.

The wind and snow twirled around, and stopped to reveal four figures.These beings were shaped like humans, but their bodies looked to be made entirely of ice.

"We are the Ice Furies of the Negaverse!"One shouted, "On behalf of Queen Metallia, we'd like to personally welcome you."

As if on cue, each of the four furies jumped into an attack aimed at Hotaru.

"Figures I'd get a welcome like this.Metallia really has to work on her social skills."Hotaru said as she braced for the attack.

The battle between Saturn and the furies began.Each let out a powerful attack on the other, and soon this wasteland became a deadly battlefield.Hotaru had been attacking and running toward the pit at the same time.She was concentrating on where she was going when one of the furies surprised her and cut her cheek with an attack.This made Hotaru very angry.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"She yelled turning on her attacker.

The fury exploded in shards of ice as the attack hit.Hotaru then turned to the three remaining furies.

"Your turn."She smiled, "Silence Glaive Enhance!"

A huge burst of energy came from her weapon, completely destroying the enemies.The smoke cleared and Hotaru looked around the empty battlefield for any survivors, but found none.She turned to begin walking again, and encountered a problem.The force of the battle had weakened the ground, and as Hotaru turned the ground beneath her gave weigh.She fell down into darkness.

~

Hotaru became aware of something cold beneath her.It took a few minutes for her to wake up, and she opened her eyes to look at her surroundings.She was lying on a black marble floor, the hole from which she fell very high above her.She was inside the Negaverse.

As Hotaru looked around, she failed to notice the figure in the shadows.It emerged from the shadows and stopped behind Hotaru.

"Princess…"

Hotaru whipped her head around upon hearing the voice.

"Adrian!"She exclaimed and ran to embrace him, "Oh Adrian, you're all right!I was so scared!"

"It's alright Princess.Everything will be alright."He said putting his hand on her head, "But right now we have to get out of here.Follow me, I know a way."

They began running through the halls.

"Shouldn't we be going in the other direction?"Hotaru asked.

"They'd be expecting that from us.Besides, I found another way out that will be easier than going through the main entrance."

They continued on.As they were running, Hotaru began to sense something strange.Something did not feel right.She turned to Adrian.

"Adrian, I love you."

"So do I Princess."

Hotaru stopped running.He turned around and looked at her questioning. 

"What's wrong Princess?"

"Who are you?!"

"What?What are you talking about?"

"I said I love you."

"I do too Princess."

Hotaru raised her glaive between them.

"You can't even say I love you.You're not Adrian!"

"But Princess…" He began.

"And another thing.My name is not Princess, it's Hotaru!"She yelled.

The Saturn symbol appeared on her forehead, and she let out a burst of energy.He screamed as the light hit him, and his form melted away to reveal nothing but a shadow.

"How DARE you try and impersonate my Adrian!!!"Hotaru screamed, releasing a final burst of energy that engulfed and vanquished the shadow.

Hotaru's energy subdued, and she turned and began to run in the opposite direction.After running for a while, she stopped in front of a pair of very large doors.Hotaru's heart told her that Adrian was behind those doors.Her feelings also knew that Metallia was too.

"Metallia, this ends here!"Hotaru said, and walked through the doors.


	9. Chapter 8: Final Confrontation

Chapter 8: Final Confrontation

Chapter 8: Final Confrontation 

Metallia looked up as the doors opened, and Hotaru walked in.She stood up to face her.

"Well, it's about time you showed up.I hope the guide I sent wasn't an inconvenience for you."Metallia smiled.

"Hotaru!"Adrian yelled from above.

"Adrian!"Hotaru yelled in return and started running toward him.

"Hold it."Metallia said, blocking her way, "Did you think I'd just let you walk in here and take him?I'm going to make you suffer and then I will kill you!"

Metallia shot an energy ball at Hotaru that exploded behind her as she dodged it.Hotaru turned around quickly and braced for the next attack.Metallia gathered two energy balls in her hands and lunged after Hotaru.She threw them, and Hotaru blocked them with her glaive.The battle continued on, with neither side gaining the upper hand.

Then, while Metallia prepared for another attack, Hotaru saw an opening, and turned her glaive up.The glaive pierced through Metallia's side, and she tumbled back in disbelief.

"Im…Impossible!"Metallia panted, "You cannot defeat me!I won't let you beat me again!!"

Metallia let out a huge burst of energy that knocked Hotaru off her feet and the glaive out of her hand.Adrian was using every bit of strength he had to get to Hotaru, but the chains held him tight.

"If I have to die then I'm taking you with me!"Metallia said with an insane look in her eyes."DIE!!!"

Using everything she had, Metallia let out one final burst of energy.The energy burnt against Hotaru's skin and she felt her body become lighter.She could feel her life slipping away.

Hotaru started to let go when a voice calling her name pulled her back.Hotaru looked down into Adrian's eyes.The look on his face was the same one he'd given her that last time on Saturn.

"No…I don't want to die."Hotaru said as she looked into Adrian's eyes."Adrian will be all alone again.I don't want to see him suffer because of me!ADRIAN!!"

Suddenly, light began to shoot out from the star pendant that Hotaru wore around her neck.It's light completely abolished Metallia's, and they were engulfed in it's warmth.The energy returned to Hotaru's body, and she felt Adrian's arms around her.

"Adrian," Hotaru said, returning his embrace, "What's happening?"

"It's the star crystal Taru."

"But how?"

"It's because of the power of your heart."A voice answered her.

Hotaru and Adrian both raised their heads and looked for the source of the voice.

"Who said that?"Hotaru asked.

"Look Taru!"Adrian exclaimed, "Look at the star crystal!"

The star crystal was glowing softly between the two.

"You spoke to us, didn't you?"Hotaru said, "What did you mean, 'the power of my heart'?"

"The strength of your heart awoke me Princess.Like my mother, the silver crystal, I have great powers sleeping within me."

"The silver crystal…your mother?"Adrian asked.

"Long ago, the silver crystal created me and seven others like me, and sent us each to a different planet.We were meant to aid each Princess in the protection of her planet.But during the Great War before the Silver Millennium, we were all lost.I was found by the Velac family and through Adrian was returned to you."

The crystal stopped and used its power to surround Hotaru and Adrian.

"It was you who finally awoke me.My power comes from the heart of my Princess.The love between this man and yourself is what gives me my powers."

Hotaru looked up at Adrian's smiling face and smiled back.

"What do you want to do Hotaru?"He asked her.

Hotaru looked down at Metallia.She felt such sorrow in her heart for her.

"I want to give her another chance, this time to live her life right and be happy."

Adrian looked surprised for a moment, and then he smiled.

"Alright firefly, let's do it."

They closed their eyes and let their hearts pour into the crystal.It slowly let out its power and surrounded Metallia with its light.

"Close your eyes," Hotaru said to Metallia, "And when you wake up, this will all be just a bad dream."

"It feels…so warm."Metallia said as the light engulfed her.

And for once in her life, a smile of complete peace spread across her face.

~

"It's this way!"Ami yelled to the rest of the senshi as they ran through the snow.

"We have to hurry!"Haruka said, speeding up.

They were all running at top speed toward the pit when the ground began to rumble.All of them stopped and crouched to the ground.Suddenly, purple light began to radiate out from inside the pit.It went on for a few minutes and then began to fade.

"Look over there!"Chibi-usa said, pointing toward the light.

Two figures could be seen in the center.As the light faded, Hotaru and Adrian walked out.In Hotaru's arms was a bundle of blankets that held a small sleeping baby, her short blue hair blowing calmly in the wind.


	10. Epilogue: Together Forever

Epilogue: Together Forever

Epilogue: Together Forever 

It was a week later since the incident at the North Pole.A scout meeting was being held at the temple.Everything had gotten pretty much back to normal.Ami was talking to Setsuna, Minako, Makoto, and Michiru were looking through a magazine, and Haruka was watching Rei and Usagi argue while Chibi-usa was annoying Usagi.

Chibi-usa stopped when she heard some footsteps.

"Here come Adrian and Hotaru!"She exclaimed.

Everyone else stopped and looked up at the arriving couple.

"Hi everybody!"They both said in unison.

"So, did everything go ok?"Setsuna asked.

"It went great."Adrian answered and sat down with Hotaru.

"Mr. and Mrs. Makino absolutely loved her!"Hotaru smiled, "And she looked so happy!"

"Do you think Metallia will be alright?"Makoto asked, looking worried for a minute.

"Yes, I do."Adrian said, "All of her powers are gone and her memories erased.Now she can have a normal life and be happy."

"I am going to miss the baby Metallia though."Hotaru said, "She was so cute!"

"She was an adorable little thing."Adrian said.

"The house won't be the same without her."Haruka said too.

"Oh my God!"Hotaru said standing up, "You two just AGREED with each other!"

"No we didn't!!"They said in unison.

"You just did it again!"

"It was just a fluke!"Haruka yelled, "You won't see it happening again!"

"Well," Adrian began, "It is only natural for her to agree with me.I guess Haruka's finally realized that I'm twice the man she'll ever be."

Haruka's head seemed to be on fire from the amount of heat coming from it.Sensing what was coming next, Rei grabbed her table and ran to the other side of the room.Haruka instead took the bed and threw it at Adrian.

"I give up!"Rei said exasperated and handed the table to Haruka, who promptly threw it at Adrian again.

"Missed me by a mile grandma!"Adrian taunted and stuck his tongue out.

"You're going down!"Haruka said and ran after him.

Everyone else just sat there and laughed as they watched the duo run back and forth after each other.

"Those two are never going to grow up."Michiru said.

"Adrian, come back here."Hotaru said laughing and then ran up to him.

'I'm just playing around Taru; I wouldn't do anything that might hurt her.You don't know what might happen with her condition."Adrian said, only to get a rock thrown at his head.

"Baka."Haruka said and sat back down. 

"How long are you two going to keep this up?"Hotaru asked.

"For as long as we're together."Adrian replied.

"And for how long might that be?"Hotaru said while he embraced her.

"Oh, I dunno.Does forever sound good enough to you?"Adrian said, tilting her head with his hand.

"Forever sounds perfect."Hotaru smiled and then closed her eyes as Adrian gave her a long, hard kiss…

"HEY!I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR LIPS OFF OF HER!!!"

The End=^_^=

A/N: Ta-da!So how was that for my first fanfic?I'll keep working on it in my next one.YES, there is going to be a sequel to this story, I'm not done with Adrian and Hotaru yet.The sequel is going to be called To Be With You Tomorrow.Still a Saturn romance, still has the same two main characters.I'll probably post the first few chapters two weeks from now when I get back from vacation (two whole weeks without the internet!).Anyway, hope you enjoyed my story and thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews. 


End file.
